This so TOTALLY sucks
by Xcellll
Summary: Percy and Annabeth our transported to the honeymoon suite in the Bahamas.For six months.What will happen?
1. My NOT Honeymoon

My not Honeymoon

This whole thing started when Dionysus hit me with a table .It was a good day up until then .Then Travis Stoll ran up to me yelling ,"THEY NEED YOU AT THE BIG HOUSE!" letting the whole camp know about it .As I trudged up to the Big House ,I began thinking about Annabeth .She was probably on Olympus , rebuilding some gods temple .She was up there a lot lately .We had to put our relationship on hold when she left camp .I REALLY missed her .But I got an Iris-message from her yesterday saying she'd be back at camp soon.

I took out my picture of her .Her long blonde hair ,her eyes a stormy grey ,filled with intelligence and beauty .Annabeth Chase ,Daughter of Athena ,was the love of my life .

By then I had gotten to the Big House, and I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle on the deck .It was clear Chiron was winning from the look on his face .I walked up and sat down. Mr. D looked at me and said,"Ah, Peter Jacobson is here .Well, time for your transport." Alarms went off in my head ._Dionysus hates you .DO NOT LET HIM DO ANYTHING! _But he seemed to read my mind. "Don't look like that, Powell .I'm not going to kill you .Yet." He said with an evil grin."Mr. D, we should tell Percy what's going on before he leaves. "said Chiron" it's only fair to him." I was starting to get scared. "Okay, what the fuck is going on!" They both looked at me."Well, Pricilla, we gods have decided to give you a…vacation, for lack of a better word," '_For lack of a better word 'does NOT sound good ._"as thanks for saving us all from Kronos .You will be going to a five star hotel in the Bahamas .You will stay there for no less than six months ,which will be a welcome change .Not having to look at you all the time .You will leave immediately .And you should know there will be a surprise for you there ." he said with a sneer before lifting up the table and bashing me over the head with it .


	2. What the HELL!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN**

**What the HELL!**

When I woke up, I was looking out at the sea .I was sitting in an old wooden rocker, staring out a window .I could only guess I was in the Bahamas .My entire body ached ._Probably where I got hit by the table ._In front of me on a coffee table there was a glass of blue liquid .I picked it up and drank some of it ._Chocolate chip cookies ._Definitely nectar. Immediately I felt better .Finally I decided to get up and look around.

I seemed to be sitting in a living room .There was a loveseat , 70' plasma screen TV ,heart shaped coffee table ._That's kinda weird .Maybe it's cultural ._On the wall there was a large sound system .On the coffee table there was a large collection of remotes .The walls were painted robin's egg blue and the carpet was pink shag ._Again ,kinda weird ._One entire wall of the room was the window I was looking out of .There was one door leading out of the room .without thinking ,I went through it .

It was a giant pool .The entire room was taken up by a 50X55 pool .In one wall there was a heart shaped Jacuzzi ._Okay, this is starting to get suspicious ._Beside the pool there was table stacked with towels .Again, only one other door leading out ._How big is this place ?_I went through the door .

I seemed to walk straight into the kitchen .Lining the walls there were sinks ,ovens ,cupboards ,and fridges .In the center of the room the was a small bistro table with two heart shaped chairs around it ._Okay ,the heart theme is getting creepy ._I looked in one of the fridges .It was stocked with fruit ,veggies ,milk ,juice ,you name it .The freezer was the same .In the breadbox there was every type of bread you could think of .I grabbed a plain bagel and explored the room .There was a coffee maker ,full bar ,and dishes in the cupboards .Only one other door .This place seemed to be a complete square .I went through the last door and immediately realized what this place was .

It was the honeymoon suite .This place was the honeymoon suite .It explained the hearts everywhere .The room I was currently in the bedroom .A giant heart shaped bed occupied three-fourths of the room .A mini bar was place in one corner of the room .Directly across from the bed was another plasma screen TV .Through another door was the bathroom it was fairly average, except on one wall there was a dispenser of some sort .I pressed the button on the front and a small package shot out ,and I realized it was a_ condom_ dispenser .My cheeks flushed red just as I heard a loud _BOOM_ come from the other room .I ran in and saw that there was someone on the bed .I saw that it was a girl ,and when I looked at her sleeping face ,I recognized her automatically .

Annabeth?

CLIFFHANGER  
>HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER XD<p> 


	3. What happened to us?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN RELATED**

What Happened to You?

I ran over to the bed and started to shake her yelling her name ,"Annabeth, Annabeth!" She opened her eyes. "Percy, stop shaking me!" she screamed .I decided to stop shaking her .Once I got off of her, she sat up. "Where the fucking hells are we?" she asked grumpily. ." I answered quickly. "What?" she demanded. "In the honeymoon suite of a five star hotel situated in the Bahamas." I said nervously .She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "But why ?" she asked shakily .She seemed scared .Annabeth Chase was scared .She pulled me onto the bed and clung to me .I lightly stroked her hair ."I don't completely know myself .Dionysus told me that the gods decided to give me a vacation .They said I had to stay here for no less than six months .And to expect a surprise ."

"I guess I'm that surprise." she said .Then I asked ,"How did you get here?" "My mother called me up to the Great Hall ,she said she wanted to tell me something .When I walked into the hall ,there was a flash of light ,and then I woke up to you shaking me ." she explained .She curled up next to me quivering ."You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, just a little scared, I think I need some sleep." she said before passing out in my arms .Seeing that there was no way to get out without waking her, I fell asleep too.

When I woke up, Annabeth was gone .I heard the sound of cooking from the kitchen .I walked in to see Annabeth cooking. "I never knew you could cook." She jumped apparently she didn't hear me come in."I learned a little from my stepmom .It probably won't hurt you." she said as she handed me a plate with an omelet on it .I probably would have eaten it if it weren't for one thing. Annabeth, it's blue." She smiled at me."I used food coloring, Seaweed Brain .I know it's your favorite color." With that I kissed her on the lips .It lasted about two minutes .After that we ate breakfast .I didn't kill me .Which was a good thing.

After breakfast ,we decided to make the best of our time here .We found an elevator by the Jacuzzi .Taped to the door we found an envelope containing two key cards .when we got in the elevator , we discovered we were on the top floor of the hotel .The suite occupied the entire floor and was keycard access only .We went down to the lobby and asked how long our stay was .The man said that a third party under the name Zeus had paid for an unlimited amount of time .We decided to walk down the beach .Eventually we ran into an invisible barrier .It had a two mile radius around the hotel .

"I guess we're stuck here." I said. "Guess we are," she replied ,"let's go for a swim."


	4. That was lovely

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN RELATED**

THAT WAS LOVELY

When we went back up to the suite to swim in the pool ,we discovered all our clothes had been stored under the bed .I went to the pool ,jumping in with all my clothes on .Being the son of Poseidon meant my clothes couldn't get wet .I watched the door ,waiting for my girl .

When she walked out ,my heart leaped into my throat .She was wearing a sky blue bikini with flower patterns on the breasts and butt .I tried not to stare ,But she was gorgeous !She caught me staring and grinned ."You like what you see." she asked, slowly walking towards the pool .Suddenly she jumped in and swam towards me ."I like everything I see ." I said ,pulling her towards me with a small current .Once she was in my arms ,I kissed her .Stroking her hair ,I pulled her underwater .Before she would have tried to resist ,but dating me ,she learned to expect this .

As we went down ,I formed an air bubble around us .She started to pull at my hair .Her tongue started to wrestle with mine for supremacy .My hands explored her body ,a bulge forming in my pants .She must have felt it ,because she ripped my shirt off .Her hands felt my abs as she pressed herself against me .I eventually found the clasp for her top ,and as I undid it ,explored her breasts .As I played with her breasts ,she took her hands off me and started to take off her panties .

I stopped kissing her moving down ,kissing her neck ,nipples ,stomach ,and eventually her entrance .Annabeth started to moan as I left her lips ."Please Percy ,please…put it in me ." she begged .I decided to oblige .Taking off everything ,I shoved myself inside her .She screamed as I entered her ."Oh my god ,Annabeth ,I'm sorry !" I said ."No…No it's okay ,I'm fine .Please ,more ." she begged .Carefully this time ,I started to pump in and out of her ."Oh, oh, oh!" she moaned .My member started to feel hot .Finally, I squirted .Fortunately ,it floated away in the water .I did NOT want to get Annabeth pregnant on our first time .

"Percy ,I can't go on much longer .Can we take a break ?" she asked ."Of course ,Annabeth .Take as long as you need ." I wasn't going to push her to hard .As the bubble floated up to the top ,I could only think one thing ._That was lovely ._When we finally got to the top ,she got out of the pool and walked towards the door ."Where are you going ?" I asked ."I'm headed to bed .Care to join me ?" she asked seductively .I jumped out of the pool and followed her ."Oh , and can you bring in a six pack ?" she asked ."Sure ." I grabbed a six pack out of the fridge and went into the bedroom .

When I walked in ,Annabeth was lying down on the bed ,showing me everything .She caught me looking and smiled at me ."Come here you ." she said as she pulled me onto the bed .She grabbed a beer and slid under the covers .I followed her example and grabbed the remote ."You want to watch a movie ." I asked ."Sure ." We ended up watching a documentary about architectural design .I knew it would bore me out of my mind ,but it made her happy ,so I was happy .Eventually I fell asleep .And for once ,I didn't dream of anything but Annabeth .


	5. Now things get complicated

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING RICK RIORDAN RELATED

NOW THINGS GET COMPLICATED

When I woke up ,Annabeth was looking at me .I couldn't help but look back .Not in a pervy I want to see her naked way ,but in a competitive 'I can stare longer than you' way .And even if I had wanted to see her naked ,she had gotten dressed .Kind of .She was dressed in high cut shorts ,so high that they only didn't just count as lingerie ,and a shirt cut off at the middle of her breast .Her bra was a lacy see-through .I ,on the other hand ,was still naked .

"So you're finally awake?" she asked .I grinned at her and said ,"Pretty sure I am, considering I'm talking to you." She smiled at me and got up. "I'm going to go make dinner .You put some clothes on." After looking me up and down once and smiling, she left the room ._Gods, I love that girl._

After putting on a gray tee and khakis, I went into the kitchen .Inside I saw Annabeth walking towards with a pizza. "I didn't mean for you to get out of bed .I thought we would watch a movie and, maybe if your good, a little bonus." I took the pizza from her and kissed on the cheek. "You're the best .Come on, let's pick out a movie."

When we got back to our room Annabeth asked,"Can we stay in for the rest of the day?" _What the hell, if it makes her happy. _"Sure babe, if you want." She smiled. "Thanks .You is the best, Percy." she said .She kissed me on the cheek and took off everything except her bra and panties .I could feel my face go red ."Um Annabeth ,why did you do that ?" She looked up at me as if I asked a stupid question ."You said we didn't have to go anywhere .This just makes me comfy ." she said with a pouty face ._She does know how to push my buttons ._"I'm not complaining .And you can stop making that face ." I said ,as I sat down next to her .

"Do we still have those beers ?" I asked .As an answer she pulled them up onto the bed ."Gods , your awesome ." I said .She smiled and pulled herself closer ."Well for six months ,I'm all yours .For anything and everything ." With that last sentence she brought her lips onto mine .I put the pizza down and grabbed her hips .Pulling her on top of me ,I broke away and smiled at her ."I love you ." I said ."I love you too ." she said in a soft voice .

After about another ten minutes of making out ,she pulled herself off of me ."Alright ,movie time ." she said .I picked up the remote and put on one of those sappy romance movies I knew she liked ."Are you going to be okay with this movie ,Percy ?" she asked ."Yeah ,it will be fine ." I picked up the pizza and put it on my lap .She grabbed a beer and a slice of pizza .I followed her example ,holding her close to me the entire time .

Once the movie was over she looked up at me and asked ,"So do you want that bonus ?" She sounded like she was trying to keep from crying ._Now things get complicated ._"Annabeth ,are you okay ?We don't have to do this if you don't want to ." Once I said that ,she burst into tears ,"Oh Annabeth ,I'm so sorry !I didn't mean to hurt you .I'm so sorry ." Once she calmed down a little ,she started to talk ,"Percy ,it's not that I don't want to be with you ! I do ,but it hurt so much when we had sex .I don't now maybe it was just because it was my hymen broke ." After that she started to cry again ."No Annabeth ,it's okay .We don't have to do anything you don't want to .It's okay ."For the next hour I whispered calming things to her until she fell asleep in my arms ."It will be alright ." I whispered .I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than her.


End file.
